:: Alguien nos vigila ::
by Sereitei
Summary: Cap.1: Muy de cerca ¿Para que los a citado Inui a los regulares del Seigaku? ¿Qué le paso a Momo y Eiji? ¿Kaidoh e Inui jugando domino? ¡¿Fiesta de globos dice la mamá de Eiji! ¿vaselina o aceite? Oo ¿Que esta pasando? ¡No tengo idea! ¡Shonen Ai!


**

* * *

**

Alguien nos vigila… 

**Cáp.1** Muy de cerca

* * *

¿Cuál será una buena manera de comenzar lo que a continuación relatare?  
"Hace mucho tiempo", "érase una vez"… me suena a cuento de hadas, y no voy a contar ninguna historia de ese tipo… aunque seria interesante revisar los cuentos de hadas tradicionales y fijar la vista perversa en nuestros niños, que bien, muchos gustarían ser los "damicelos" a rescatar de algunos príncipes… ¡Ah¡Idea!... y no, todavía no se me chamusca el cerebro; comienza a sobrecalentarse, pero aun no echa humo… vamos bien.  
Y como mi "idea" dicta, comencemos así:  
"En una noche oscura de terrible tempestad, allá en el Seigaku comenzaron a gritar, los chicos mas valientes Ryoma-sama y Momo-chan, veían con horror a Inui una pagina bajar…" Si, ya se: hermosa fecha para andar escuchando canciones de halloween, pero ¿Qué me piden si ya me conocen? –para quienes ya me conozcan, y para los que no, lo harán-… Ok, A puesto a que no entendieron nada mas allá de un cierto terror causado por Inui -¡milagro! No es por sus zumos-, hacia Ryoma-sama Y Momo-chan, así que vayamos primeramente con él antes de lo anterior, y después, con el después.  
El "antes" situémoslo en la casa de Inui, con su familia: es viernes en la tarde y el regular se despide afanosamente, sin que ellos llegasen a comprender el porqué además de su urgencia por decirles adiós, no ha podido a acompañarlos a visitar a sus abuelos ese fin de semana.  
--¡Cuídate mucho, Sa-chan!-Se despedía su madre sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla del carro, mientras este comienza a perderse en la lejanía, haciendo que de paso, el chico se ponga rojo al escucharle gritar a su madre ese "apodillo" que tanto le a pedido, deje.-¡No salgas ni llegues muy noche a casa¡Asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta!-Finalmente, la madre exterioriza algo de aquello que ha venido sintiendo.- ¡¡Si haces algo, hay aceite para bebe en el baño, quizás te sirva. O sino, compra vaselina!!  
--¡Madre!-Prorrumpió finalmente Inui, harto, en primera, de que le tratase como una señorita, y en segunda, porque bueno… ustedes sabrán… hay cosas que medio vecindario no necesita saber de uno.  
Tras recuperar un poco la calma, y con el auto de sus padres en la distancia, Inui entra a su casa y comienza a llamar a los miembros de su equipo, con el siguiente cortante mensaje:  
--Bueno.  
--Buenas tardes. ¿Se encuentra Tezka?  
--"¿Quién crees que contesta?"-Ganas no le faltaban de soltárselo al Dataman, sin embargo su perfil no se lo permitía- Al habla…  
--Mañana, en mi casa a las 6:30pm. Tengo algo urgente que decirle al equipo.  
Y sin derecho a réplica cortaba la llamada. Conforme iba uno y uno en la lista de los regulares, la conversación no distaba mucho de la anterior, a excepto de Taka –quien se encontraba al parecer fuera de la ciudad en un seminario de Sushi (lo que pensó Inui, seria lo mejor)- y Kaidoh:  
--Bueno.  
--¿Kaidoh-chan?–al kohai se le enchino todo al escuchas ser llamado así.  
--I-Inui-sempai  
--Si.  
--¿Qué se le ofrece?  
--Primero, que me dejes de llamar "-sempai", y segundo, que mañana vengas a mi casa a las 6:00pm. Mis padres salieron de la ciudad todo el fin de semana, así que estoy solo -¡Ay! Que a Kaidoh le tembló hasta el alma-. Te estaré esperando, así que mas te vale venir.  
¡Y cuelga! Dejando a un Kaidoh pálido del otro extremo de la línea, que a cada "tuc, tuc" sentía como su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho e irse allá donde Inui.  
Al día siguiente  
Ding Dong  
Llevando la mirada de un lado a otro de la calle extraña, pero entendiblemente desierta por el tremendo frió que comenzaba a azotar, consecuencia de un nuevo e inesperado frente frió, tocó el timbre, reflexionando a su vez acerca de lo que a ultimas fechas sentía: una inquietud mayor a todas las demás cuando estaba cerca y mas que nada a solas con "Inui-sempai"… por alguna razón, temía que a este se le saltaran las hormonas, pero como siempre, no podía decirle que no a nada que este dijera o pidiera.  
La puerta se abrió casi al instante, como si Inui le hubiera estado esperando en el vestíbulo, y por alguna razón, se sintió culpable: "¿habrá esperado mucho?" fue su primera interrogante.  
--Adelante, pasa.-Invitó Inui, a lo que Kaidoh, con obvio nerviosismo, accedió.  
La puerta se cerró tras ambos. Kaidoh se quito los tenis, y comprobó que si, por la quietud del lugar, estaban solos… una gran zozobrar se le avino.  
--¿Gustas algo?-Preguntó el mayor colocando una mano a mitad de la espalda del otro.  
--Agua…-Contestó con sobresalto al sentir el contacto de su sempai.- Un poco de agua estaría bien.  
--Recuerda que estas en tu casa.-Le susurró casi al oído, y se adelantó a la cocina.  
¡Esto era peor que correr la maratón! Tenía el corazón a punto de chisparle del cuerpo.  
Sentado en la sala, el joven mamushi intentaba tranquilizarse así mismo. Sin fundamento alguno –según- ¡Temía por su integridad física! Y apretaba el trasero como si temiese que "algo" –que le sacó tamaño rojo de jitomate al imaginárselo solo por una fugas milésima de segundo- se le metiese por "ahí".  
--Toma.  
Alejándolo de sus pensamientos, Inui le entregó el vaso de agua y se sentó junto a él en el sofá.  
--¿Te sucede algo?-Inquirió con cierta preocupación el mayor al verle sudar y temblar (este por el nerviosismo, no por otra cosa).  
Kaidoh negó con movimientos de la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar que Inui se le acercara para pegar su frente a la suya –el chico desvió la mirada de inmediato-.  
--Estas rojo, pero no noto una temperatura anormal.-Le retiró el vaso aun lleno que sostenía tembloroso, y lo puso sobre la mesita de centro- Por si acaso mas vale prevenir que lamentar.-Se levantó.-Ahora vengo. Voy por un médicamente para el resfriado.  
--P-pe… ¡Perdón!-Gritó poniéndose en pie detrás de Inui, sujetándole del suéter negro de cuello alto que llevaba…-No tiene porque molestarse, sempai.  
En respuesta a este medroso gesto, de un chico cuya apariencia es mas la de alguien rudo, que aquella que realmente le impera –tranquilo, pasivo, tierno, aunque si, a de decirse, muy afanoso- se giró para quedar de frente, haciendo que Kaidoh le soltara, para luego abrazarlo.  
En un gesto de sorpresa torpe, Kaidoh dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezando y precipitándose en el sillón, y llevándose sobre si a Inui. 

Tan entretenidos andaban los de adentro, que afuera se desesperaban al ver que tocaban y tocaban y tocaban y tocaban el dichoso timbre y nadie contestaba. Y como la puerta estaba abierta, pues, "están en su casa" dijo alguna vez Inui.  
--¡Ya llegamos!  
--¡Ya nos pasamos-nya!  
Momoshiro y Eiji ingresaron sin menores miramientos hasta la sala, donde encontraron a Inui jugando domino con Kaidoh… aja.  
--¡Buenas!-Saludó Eiji- ¡Hoi!  
--¡Ryoma, ya pásale! El mamushi está aquí.  
Acto seguido, el príncipe cumplió regla con su "wiss" o esa cosa con la que suele decir "hola" y "si".  
--Vaya, llegaron 20 minutos antes.  
--Es que no teníamos nada mas que hacer.-Se disculparon Eiji y Momo.  
--Ya me di cuenta.-Miró al "novato"- ¿y tu?  
--Yo no vine, me trajeron.  
--Era de suponerse ¿nee, Momoshiro?  
--Uss.  
Momento de silencio, y después carcajadas de Eiji y Momo.  
--¡Esa fue una replica de Atobe y Kabaji, muy buena¡Hoi, hoi!  
--A que si, a que si.-Rodaba por el suelo Momo.  
En tanto Eiji y Momo se morían de la risa, los otros tres se miraban interrogantes.  
--¿Qué les pasa?-Preguntó Inui a Ryoma.  
--No tengo la más mínima idea. Pero así están desde que tomaron esto. –enseñó una lata de Ponta "normal" a Inui, quien la tomó luego de levantarse del lugar donde "jugaba domino".  
--¿Es una nueva presentación de Ponta?  
--No se. Me detuve por algo de tomar camino acá, y esos dos no me dejaron ni darle un sorbo, y mínimo, se tomaron cada uno de nueve a diez… así que mejor me compre una botella de agua mineral.  
Examinando la lata, Inui se fijó en algo muy curioso: "¡Prueba el nuevo sabor!: Ponta & Vodka… prohibida su venta a menores de edad ¡Altamente embriagante! (Si después de 7 sigue en sus cabales, felicidades, es usted un anormal)"  
--¿Dónde la compraron?  
--En la tienda del señor Nikishima ¿por?  
--Porque ese viejo ya no ve nada, y además…-Se adelantó a Inui, Oishi, quien llegaba junto con Tezuka y Fuji (Así es, todos parecen tener muy en cuenta las palabras de Inui: "están en su casa"), tomando entre sus manos la lata que el dataman sostenía.- ¿Cómo es posible que no le pongan una presentación diferente a esta cosa?-Soltó con aseverada molestia de madre.  
--¿Por qué?  
--Porque esto es una bebida altamente alcohólica, Echizen, por lo tanto…-Dijo Fuji.- Este par tienen algo similar a su primera borrachera.  
Y así, mientras el resto se preocupaba por la situación, Eiji y Momo encontraban muy divertido el encender y apagar las luces.  
--¿Y ahora?-Inquirió Ryoma.  
--Inui.-Las miradas se centraron en su capitán.- ¿crees poder con esto?  
Pero que si los ojitos le brillaron a dataman, que fue a la cocina sin perder tiempo.  
Al poco rato de estar escuchando el rebanar, moler, cocer, revolver, mezclar y demás, un olor nauseabundo llegó hasta la sala, seguido de Inui, que sostenía en mano tarros negros que exhalaban bocanadas de humo grisáceo.  
--He aquí –dio uno a Eiji y uno a Momo, que lo tomaron sin preguntar que era-, mi ultima creación…  
--¡Mamá!-Gritaron tanto uno como otro, mientras en sus manos, los tarros se hacían polvo (de tan fuerte que era su ex-contenido), y cayeron a los pies de Oishi ambos chicos, el cual se encontraba aterrado por haberlos visto correr en dirección suya, luego de beber esa cosa.  
--"El regreso del hijo prodigo"  
Rostros pálidos y miradas aterradas encuadraron la sonrisa, de satisfacción por el éxito de su última creación, y el brillar tétrico de sus lentes del Data-Killer-Man.  
Eran las 7:40pm cuando Ryoma y compañía terminaban de llamar a sus casas para avisar que se quedarían a dormir esa noche en casa de Inui, con la excusa de prepararse para los exámenes.  
--Te creo, shounen.-Contestaba el padre de Ryoma con tono burlesco-Diviértete y recuerda que si no hay vaselina al menos con aceite.-Cosa que no entendió el ochibi, ya que aun era muy ingenuo (en cierta medida, si lo es), y colgó.  
--¿Avisaron a los padres de Eiji y Momo?-Preguntó Tezuka.  
--Si.-Contestó Ryoma.-Yo avise a los de Momo, y me dijeron que nos tapáramos bien, que no hiciéramos mucho ruido, que de frente es mas sencillo para los que inician, y que la vaselina es mejor que el aceite.  
Los presentes se quedaron con ojos de plato, incrédulos.  
--¿De casualidad entiendes lo que dijiste?-Curioseó Fuji.  
--No. Pero al parecer nuestras familias se preocupan mucho porque Momo y yo cocinemos o algo así.  
--Bueno, será ese "algo así" porque de que se calientan las cosas, se calientan, pero…  
--Fuji.-Cortó Tezka.  
--OK.  
Y con la interrogante en alto Ryoma no se atrevió a preguntar mas, ya que enseguida entró Oishi, rojo hasta las orejas, con el manos libres activado, y ya fuese por la vergüenza o lo que fuera, pisando tecla y tecla del celular, activó el altavoz, por lo cual, todos fueron testigos de su conversación con la madre de Eiji:  
--Mi niño es muy frágil, así que nada de sadomaso ¿OK, Oishi-kun?... ¡Ah! Y quizás tienda a gritar mucho, recuerda que es su primera vez, así que entiéndelo. ¿Tienen almohadas cerca, verdad? Porque estas pueden ayudarte a aminorar los ruidos guturales y a levantarle las caderas… ¿Qué mas te digo?... mmm… los chupetones, que puedan ocultarse con el cuello del uniforme¿ok?... su padre aun no comprendería la sexualidad de su hijo…-al fondo, las hermanas de Eiji gritando como locas: "¡Nuestro hermanito ya es todo un…! eto ¿hombre?" y "Oishi, cuñado pillin ¿A dónde lo llevas?"- bueno, entonces te dejo para que lo disfruten… mmm, se que son chicos sanos, así que no te pediré el uso del "globo", aunque seria lo mejor, y por cierto ¡Mas te vale cuidarlo! Nosotras te lo hemos cuidado bastante bien, así que, ya sabes... tuc, tuc…  
Y todos dirigieron una mirada interrogante a la madre del Seigaku, a la vez que la intercalaban con la mirada que le dirigían a la dormida mascota, al lado de Momoshiro, en el sofá de la sala.  
--Yo… yo…  
--Ejem…-Tezuka fue en su rescate, mas o menos comprendiendo, o no queriendo comprender la situación.- ¿De que querías hablarnos, Inui¿Qué es tan urgente como para que ahora, nos tengamos que quedar?  
--Verán. Creo que lo mejor es que subamos a mi cuarto para que les muestre. Pero primero, habrá que levantar a ese par.-Señaló con la mirada a Momo y Eiji que dormían plácidamente en el sofá, acurrucado, el primero, en el segundo, que lo abrazaba muy cariñoso.  
--Yo los despierto.-Se ofreció Ryoma un tanto molesto, lo que todos notaron, pero no entendieron.-Momo –susurró al mayor a la oreja-¡Están regalando hamburguesas y hot-dogs!  
A reacción instantánea, Momo se puso en pie, llevándose de tajo la cabeza de Eiji, que la tenia apoyada sobre la suya, siendo que el pelirrojo fue arrojado al suelo como un duro despertar.  
--¡¿Dónde?!-Preguntó el chico Dunk mirando desesperado a su alrededor.  
--Listo.-Informó Ryoma.  
--¡Nya¡Momo-baka!-Le reclamaba el saltimbanqui a su compañero desde el suelo. Y con los ojos llorosos, miró al resto de sus compañeros:  
--¿Ya llegaron?-Preguntaron al unisón los recién levantados.-¿Qué hora es?  
--Son casi las 8 de la noche, pero no se preocupen, ya llamamos a sus casas para informar que hoy nos quedamos a dormir aquí.-Dijo Tezuka poniendo al corriente a los chicos.- Ryoma hizo el favor de llamar a casa de Momoshiro, y Oishi… a la de Eiji.  
--¿Nee, Oishi, que dijo mamá?  
El color se le subió a todos los que habían escuchado las palabras de la madre del as acrobático, menos a Ryoma, el menos entendido de la situación.  
--D-dijo, que te cuidaras mucho.  
--Que usaras almohadas, globos, que no gritaras mucho, que no tomes –lo que entendió con "chupetones" la joven promesa del Seigaku-, y que te diviertas.  
--¡Súper¡Vamos a hacer fiesta con globos y guerra de almohadas-nya!  
--¡ah! Y que no usaran "sadomaso"… ¿Qué es eso?  
Bueno, Eiji ya no es tan "inconciente" de lo que en conjunto, la recomendación de su madre, quería decir ahora –después de todo el termino "sadomaso" era algo que cierta persona, que mas adelante sabremos quién, ya había tenido a bien explicarle de manera "detallada"-, así que, después de haber abrazado a un Oishi súper rojo, bajó la cabeza igual o mas rojo, soltándolo y no dijo mas.  
--Bien ¡mejor subamos a mi cuarto!  
No queriendo continuar con el tema anterior, siguieron a Inui al segundo piso, y de ahí a su habitación.  
Al encontrarse todos dentro, Inui cerró la puerta y les pidió tomaran asiento. Encendió su computadora…  
--OK. Lo que les quería enseñar es algo así: Hace poco, descubrí una página en Internet muy interesante, llamada "Prince of Tennis", que bueno, contiene algo un tanto… perturbador…  
Abrió la pagina en Internet, y lo primero que apareció los dejo boquiabiertos: era una imagen de todos los regulares del Seigaku, con el logo de "Prince of Tennis".  
--Wow.-Dejó escapar Momo.  
Inui dio clic a la imagen y acceso inmediatamente a la página que mostraba: "Descargas", "galerías", "personajes"… y todo cuanto chuche se puede hallar. El primer lugar al cual fueron fue al sitio de "descarga", al episodios 1: La llegada del príncipe.  
--Mada mada dane…-Dijo Ryoma al tiempo que el Ryoma del video decía lo mismo al final del episodio.  
--¿Qué significa esto?-Preguntó Tezuka.  
--Significa –dio clic en el "Episodio 145"- que alguien nos esta vigilando… muy cerca.

**To be continued:** Osease, aun no termina

**

* * *

Notas de una D.M.L.F.P.P.D.P.M.Y (Demente, maldita, maniática, loca fan, PoT, psicópata, desquiciada, perfecta, maniaca, Yaoista):**

¿Qué que hago? No tengo ni idea. Solo se que cuando por fin pude volver a escribir, esto fue lo primero que hice XP, y lo cierto, es que si no tengo la idea de lo que hago ahora, no tengo ni la mas nimia noción de en que demonios acabara esto, o siquiera para donde va. Solo se que escuchando "Via Dolorosa" de Abingdon Boys School, mi amor Takanori, todo puede suceder, y espero gusten acompañarme en este corto Fic, que no pretende absolutamente nada, ni sacarles risas, ni hacerlos estar al borde de la silla, sillón, butaca, escalera, cama, o donde sea… tan solo, esta por estar, porque no tenia nada mas que hacer, y espero que al menos sea de su agrado.

¡Ah! Me despido, esperando pasen un excelente día, y si, escribiendo el siguiente capitulo, no de este, sino de otro de mis fics atrasados. Gracias por leer un pedacito de mis tantas locuras.

**Atte. El Daimonion de la Perversión.**

* * *


End file.
